


Experiments

by shipofpromises



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipofpromises/pseuds/shipofpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in some AU where Voyager is still in the Delta Quadrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

"How are you and Chakotay? Are you.. happy?" Kathryn didn't know exactly why she was asking Seven this, but her self destructive curiosity was, as usual, getting the better of her.

"The doctor has mentioned to me previously, that most female friendships develop a very close intimacy. So much so that they can discuss every aspect of their lives with one another... Is this, one of those moments captain?" Seven looked at her quizzically.

"Well..." Kathryn cleared her throat, anticipating the something awkward that inevitably followed a question like this from Seven. "You shouldn't feel the need to open up to ME. But, if it helps, in some way. If you need, a female opinion... I'm here." She shifted in her seat, dread setting in.

"What does, desire, feel like... Captain?" Seven asked.

Kathryn was genuinely surprised at this question, wondering why she wouldn't have all the information she needed from Chakotay. She was not, however surprised at the usual manner in which Seven approached everything - head on, directly. Kathryn mused on this for a moment, and then remembered how persistent Seven could be, and that it would be best to formulate some kind of answer for her.

"How do... How do I explain this in a way you'll understand..." Kathryn could see confusion in Seven's gaze. "Some would describe desire as being like a hunger..."

"I do not feel hunger. I take nutritional supplements at...

"Yes yes, I know. Let me continue... some would say it's like a hunger, but to me... to me, it's more like a puzzle... We're both scientists. With an infinite curiosity about the universe. It we're lucky, the universe will throw at us a beautiful problem, that is wonderfully satisfying to unravel. That satisfaction is felt DEEP inside, it's a self-serving feeling that makes us feel clever and invincible... and desire... Oh Seven, desire is that distraction and urge to solve that problem, knowing you will enjoy each and every moment of discovery and ultimately feel utter self satisfaction from solving it."

Kathryn took a deep breath, searching Seven's face for a flicker of understanding.

"Please continue."

"Okay... Well. Is this analogy helping?"

"Yes. Continue."

"How we go about solving a problem often involves experimentation, testing and observing how an action affects... well, I'm sure you understand the physical and chemical responses experienced but... When you desire someone you think about how you, and your actions might effect THEM, it plagues your thoughts, the idea of your hand running through their hair, your hand on their cheek, it could start out quite innocent at first... and then before you know it, you're thinking about what it would be like..." Kathryn gesticulated wildly with her hands, trying to encourage understanding somehow.

"Please. Continue." Seven stared at her, a frown creasing her forehead.

Kathryn turned her head and sighed, looking out the viewport at the stars streaking by. "You think about... your hands touching their skin, your body pressed against theirs, your lips on their neck..." 

Kathryn gasped loudly as she felt Seven's hot wet mouth descend upon her neck. A shot of white heat seared through her stomach. "Seven?!..." She croaked.

"Please. Continue." Seven requested, her breath tickling across Kathryn's neck.

"Your hands..."

Kathryn's head rolled back and her eyes closed as Seven's palms firmly smoothed up her sides, moving towards her breasts. Seven's mouth was moving against her thundering pulse point, her mouth open and dragging.

"Your hands on their..." She arched her back as Seven took the weight of her breasts in her hands, she kneaded them softly and Kathryn could feel Seven's breath, erratic against her skin.

Kathryn groaned as she felt Seven's tongue lap softly behind her ear, tasting her.

"Please. Allow me to continue. Without instruction." Seven pleaded, her breath catching as she spoke.

Kathryn's eyes fluttered open, the spell broken. She pushed at Seven's shoulders. "Stop... This. This isn't appropriate. This isn't what I meant..."

"You are mistaken."

"Seven..."

"This has elicited a response, a physiological response I have never had before."

"This is wrong..." She whispered.

"This is neither right or wrong, but, it is validating a hypothesis I have."

"Which is?"

"I desire a female sexual partner. Specifically. You."

"Seven... what about Chakotay?! I don't understand."

"He is not whom I desire. This is clear from my... Response. To you."

Kathryn's heart was pounding in her chest, an ache building in her stomach.

"Please. Allow me to demonstrate." She grabbed Kathryn's wrist, and shoved her hand between her long legs.

Though the jumpsuit material was not porous, Kathryn could feel a great heat emanating from Seven.

Kathryn felt her own heat pulse in response. The years of self inflicted celibacy had turned her into a quivering mess when faced with such a charged encounter. Without thought or care she felt her fingers moving in response to a small hip thrust from Seven.

Feeling emboldened by Seven's directness and pulsing with adrenaline, Kathryn pushed Seven down onto the couch and started to stroke roughly, two fingers sliding over her clit through her clothes.

Seven wriggled and whimpered below her. Kathryn felt an infinite wetness between her legs at the sounds, so feminine and out of control, so unlike Seven, and it was driving her wild.

"Please... kiss me... Captain" Seven begged, and Kathryn moaned deep in the back of her throat as they locked lips.

It was a crash of lips and teeth and tongue, Kathryn's hand furious between Seven's legs.

Within minutes Seven's cries became shrill, and her grip on Kathryn's wrist intensified.

Kathryn watched Seven's face closely as she came.

They held onto eachother for a small moment after, and then quickly disentangled.

Kathryn sat up into her previous place on the couch, shock starting to register in her mind about what had just transpired. What she had allowed to transpire.

As Seven's breathing started to normalise she pushed herself back up into a seated position, and Kathryn stared at her. Seven's lips were swollen, her hair was a mess and she never looked more beautiful.

Kathryn wondered when it was exactly that she started seeing Seven in this way. When did it go from the occasional appreciative glance at her breasts, to full on orgasm on the couch?

Kathryn felt a headache coming on.

Seven fixed her hair and smoothed down her jumpsuit.

"That was... enlightening. Thank you Captain."

There was a silence between them, that Kathryn desperately wanted to fill.

"You should go. It's late."

"Of course. Thank you for the tea."

Kathryn looked down at the small table, the tea still in their cups, ignored. "Good night Seven." she whispered, glancing up at her.

"Good night, Captain." Seven nodded at her and rose, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, and left Kathryn alone in her quarters.

Kathryn walked to the bathroom and started running the water in the sink. She lifted her fingers to her face and breathed in Seven's scent. Bracing herself with one hand on the sink, her other hand slid into her panties and sank into the pool of moisture there.

She came hard and fast. It surprised her.

When had she started to want Seven? When had she started wanting her, that badly?

Staring at herself in the mirror, she felt ashamed and angry at herself.

Getting into bed, she knew she would never sleep, but somehow the insomnia felt like a penance.

A penance for the rules that she had just broken, and the lies she would have to tell Seven.


End file.
